Quelques notes d'amour
by LunaQueen
Summary: Petits moments de la vie plus ou moins mouvementée de notre détective préféré Sherlock Holmes et de son très fidèle docteur John Watson. /!\ Différents rated, genres et ships attendus /!\
1. Un thé bien chaud

BONJOUR ! (j'ai vraiment crié ? pardon ^^)

Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, chers lecteurs, entre deux publications du Trésor le plus précieux au monde (plus communément appeler LTLPPAM. Quoi y a que moi qui dit ça ? possible). J'espère que vous avez passé/passez une bonne journée. Moi je me suis enfin lancée dans l'écriture de la sublime série Sherlock (que j'ai regardé il y a deux jours et depuis je n'ai fait que lire des fanfictions. Moi, accro ? hahahahahahaha, oui ^^). Et je suis bien évidemment tombée amoureuse du Johnlock (comment ne pas en tomber amoureuse ? vous avez quatre heures :p). Mais je suis plus généralement tombée amoureuse de Sherlock (et de Benedict Cumberbatch, quoi, j'ai encore parlé à voix haute ? zut, mais avouez qu'il est sublime, autant physiquement que par son jeu d'acteur ^^).

Il n'y aura donc peut-être pas que du Johnlock, je tiens à prévenir, mais lisez mes petites notes en début de chapitre, tout sera indiqué, pas de panique ^^. Quant aux publications, elles seront bien évidemment, malheureusement, aléatoires, ça sera selon mon inspiration et mon temps libre. Alors gardez l'œil ouvert :D.

Pour celui-ci, c'est un Johnlock (YEEEESSS!) avec un rated K, tranquille et dans un genre romance/mignon (je sais mignon, ça n'existe pas sur le site, il faudra l'inventer d'ailleurs). Et concernant le rated, vous avez dû remarquer, petits lecteurs attentifs, que j'ai mis un M, c'est parce que, me connaissant, il y en aura forcément (patience) et donc je préfère mettre le rated le plus élevé pour que ceux qui n'aiment pas ne viennent pas, tout simplement ^^.

Dernière petite chose (je crois :p), c'est censé être des drabbles, mais en vérifiant je me suis rendue compte qu'un drabble est normalement composé de cent mots et ce premier texte fait dans les 890 mots (oupsi). Mais bon, gardez juste à l'esprit que je tacherais de ne pas dépasser le millier (ce qui est très dur pour moi parce que si vous allez faire un tour sur mes autres écrits (allez-y :p) vous verrez que je n'écris que des choses très très longues, donc c'est déjà un exercice pour moi de faire quelque chose de moins de 1000 mots). J'espère que vous me pardonnerez *sourire angélique*.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un thé bien chaud.**

John n'avait jamais été un très bon observateur. Bien sûr, il voyait certaines choses, il n'était pas complètement aveugle. Mais il n'avait certainement pas les talents de Sherlock Holmes.

Celui-ci, dans son infini bonté, s'était d'ailleurs démené pour lui donner quelques cours particuliers. Maintenant, John était capable de savoir, en un coup d'œil, si leur client détenait un animal. Il pouvait même aller – s'il était vraiment concentré – jusqu'à dire de quelle espèce et de quelle race il s'agissait. Même si Sherlock se plaignait toujours de la lenteur avec laquelle il parvenait à quelques déductions faciles – selon le point de vue dudit détective – John était tout de même assez fier de lui.

Et bien que certaines choses continuaient de lui échapper comme des grains de sable entre ses doigts, là, il pouvait clairement dire ce qu'il voyait.

Des petites gouttes de vapeur déposées soigneusement, presque amoureusement, au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure de son colocataire. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Sherlock étant sur le canapé et John confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, il les voyait. Il les avait même vu apparaître.

Tout avait commencé quand John, soucieux du bien-être de Sherlock, lui avait apporté un mug rempli de thé brûlant. Comme à son habitude, le détective avait fait un vague mouvement de tête – pour lui dire qu'il avait vu, pour le remercier, pour le congédier, le médecin ne s'était toujours pas décidé quant à la signification de ce geste brouillon, qui, cette fois, fut plus lent qu'à l'accoutumée. John ne s'en formalisa pas. Quand son colocataire – devait-il toujours le nommer ainsi maintenant qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le côté du lit qu'ils préféraient pour dormir ? - son colocataire, donc, était plongé dans ses réflexions comme il l'était depuis de longues heures, mieux valait ne pas prononcer un mot.

John s'était contenté de déposer la tasse et de retourner s'asseoir sur son habituel et douillet fauteuil, continuant la lecture monotone de son journal. D'un œil, il avait aperçu Sherlock attraper à l'aveugle, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur, le mug et le porter à sa bouche. John avait ouvert la sienne, dans le but de lui rappeler à quel point le liquide était chaud et pouvait lui brûler la gorge, mais la tasse s'était stoppée net entre ses lèvres, se posant là, comme une abeille sur une fleur gorgée de pollen. Et elle n'avait plus bougé, tout comme Sherlock, devenu une statue de cire plus vraie que nature.

Après quelques secondes où John s'était battu mentalement pour savoir s'il devait appeler les pompiers, la police ou Mycroft, il s'était finalement rendu compte que le détective en herbe s'était égaré dans son palais mental.

Alors, elles étaient apparues. Ces petites gouttes insolentes. D'abord, pas plus épaisses que la pointe d'une aiguille, et puis, elles avaient grossi. Oh si peu, c'était presque imperceptible, mais John avait ancré son regard sur les jolies perles et, depuis, il n'y avait plus moyen de l'en détourner. L'appartement aurait bien pu prendre feu qu'il n'en aurait pas bougé pour autant.

Cela faisait donc de longues minutes que les deux colocataires étaient immobiles, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions. Et John priait chaque seconde pour que Sherlock reste abîmé dans son esprit encore un peu. Qu'il puisse observer chaque goutte comme si elles étaient des flocons de neige, chacune d'entre elle lui révélant un secret de l'univers. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'humecta les lèvres, tandis que le journal reposait, chiffonné, sur ses genoux.

Soudain, Sherlock reprit vie et but une gorgée de thé, qui devait être moins chaud maintenant, et John s'empressa de rabattre le papier devant ses yeux, se dissimulant à la vue du détective, qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire une remarque sur ses joues, qu'il sentait s'embraser. Il déposa la tasse, pleine aux trois quarts, sur la table, sans jamais quitter l'écran des yeux. John releva le menton pour apercevoir l'homme au-dessus du journal.

Les petites gouttes étaient toujours là, intactes, précieuses, délicates. Désirables.

La gorge de John se fit sèche et râpeuse et il aurait adoré pouvoir tousser pour enlever ce nœud qui le démangeait terriblement. Mais il savait que, s'il le faisait, s'il émettait le moindre bruit suspect, cela attirerait l'attention de Sherlock. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Il tenta donc d'avaler sa salive, qui resta coincée quelque part près de sa pomme d'Adam.

-John ? articula paresseusement le détective, sans lever les yeux de l'ordinateur.

-Oui, Sherlock ? répondit-il un peu trop poliment.

-Approche.

John déglutit, mais obtempéra. Il se pencha sur l'écran, pensant que Sherlock souhaitait lui montrer quelque chose, pourtant, ce dernier saisit la mâchoire du médecin entre ses doigts, tourna son visage vers lui et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. John ne se fit pas prier pour goûter les perles sacrées qui parsemaient la lèvre de Sherlock. Celui-ci s'éloigna rapidement et retourna à la contemplation de son écran.

-Comment tu as su ? demanda bêtement l'ancien militaire.

-Tu ne sais pas encore, John ? Je sais toujours tout quand cela te concerne.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin avant de mettre fin à la conversation en tapant frénétiquement sur le clavier, les sourcils froncés, plus concentré que jamais. John tomba mollement sur le canapé à côté de l'homme, un sourire idiot aux lèvres et l'air béat qu'avaient les gens amoureux.

* * *

AAAAAAAAH ! Sont-ils pas mignons ? *o* Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas aussi à me laisser des suggestions (ça peut être un mot, une phrase, une idée, une situation, un ship, un rated, un genre, ce que vous voulez en fait, lâchez-vous !^^). Et moi je vous dis à très vite et je vous fait des bisous, à la prochaine, moussaillon !


	2. Cours d'anatomie

Me revoilà déjà (ou enfin ?).

Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?^^

Je n'en pouvais plus d'écrire et de vous poster un nouveau chapitre. Et puis j'ai plein de petites idées pour notre couple préféré (et d'autres d'ailleurs). Alors attendez vous à avoir de nouveaux chapitres dans les prochains jours ^^.

Pour celui-ci, disons que c'est un petit T, un Johnlock (of course) et une romance.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas ! :p

* * *

 **Cours d'anatomie.**

John était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, ses pieds sur un accoudoir, son dos appuyé contre l'autre. Il était plongé dans la relecture d'un roman qui traînait et prenait la poussière parmi les centaines d'autres, appartenant pour la grande majorité à son colocataire, Sherlock Holmes. Ce dernier, John s'en aperçut avec un sourire attendri, somnolait dans le canapé. Il était rare que le médecin aperçoive le détective dans une activité des plus humaines ; un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui apprit qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin, ce qui pouvait probablement expliquer cela. D'ordinaire, l'ancien militaire était couché et endormi depuis bien longtemps, et si Sherlock le rejoignait, alors il ne s'en rendait pas compte, plongé dans un sommeil lourd et pâteux.

Il inséra un marque-page dans le livre et le déposa aux pieds du fauteuil, près de sa tasse de thé, vide depuis des heures. John observa le silence agréable de l'appartement, seulement troublé par la respiration de Sherlock. Il inspira doucement. Que c'était bon d'être heureux. Le visage de son ami, à moitié baigné dans la lumière jaunâtre des lampes, était paisible, détendu. Beau. Pas un crime ne venait roder dans son esprit, ébranler la tranquillité de la nuit ou détruire ce moment de grâce où ils pouvaient être un couple ordinaire, veillant jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Enfin surtout pour John.

Le médecin se leva, trop curieux d'approcher la créature sur le point de s'endormir dans son salon. Il approcha à pas feutrés, priant de tout cœur pour que Sherlock ne l'entende pas. John l'admira ; son long corps vêtu d'un pyjama noir, contraste saisissant avec la blancheur de sa peau, sa robe de chambre bleu nuit effleurant le sol, ses pieds nus à demi cachés sous un oreiller, ses grandes mains près de son visage, ses cheveux aux boucles sombres auréolant un front ivoire, ses lèvres à peine ouvertes. Il ressemblait à un ange. Tombé du ciel pour lui. John s'assit à côté des chevilles du détective, qui soupira et ses paupières frétillèrent légèrement avant de s'ouvrir. Ses yeux pâles et brillants tombèrent sur John et sa bouche se souleva en un sourire lourd de sommeil.

-Quelle heure est-il ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Tard. Ou tôt selon le point de vue.

-On va dire tard, alors.

Il soupira et referma les yeux, prêt à se laisser emporter une seconde fois par l'engourdissement d'une bonne nuit de repos.

C'était sans compter sur John Watson.

Il prit le pied droit de Sherlock et déposa un baiser sur le dessus. Sans décoller ses lèvres, il remonta le long de sa jambe et appuya sa bouche contre le pyjama tiède.

-Le tibia, chuchota-t-il.

Sherlock ne dit rien, ne fit aucun geste, aucun soupir qui auraient pu le trahir, mais John savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Sa respiration, légère et alerte, le lui prouvait. Il fit glisser son nez dans le creux du genou et s'arrêta.

-La rotule.

Et il y déposa un baiser, plus long. Le souvenir de la peau du détective, si douce et tendre, contre la sienne accéléra son ascension et il maudit Sherlock de porter pareil pyjama. Ne pouvait-il pas dormir en caleçon, comme tout le monde ? Mais il n'était pas tout le monde, précisément.

-Le fémur, susurra-t-il alors qu'il arrivait au sommet de sa cuisse.

Il sentit Sherlock se tortiller légèrement ; John sourit.

-Je ne pensais pas que ta célèbre menace « je suis capable de te briser les os un à un en les nommant » pouvait être aussi… surprenante.

Sa voix était traînante et il fit mine de se rendormir, comme si la main de John dans le bas de son dos ne lui faisait aucun effet.

-Surprenante ?

Il s'humecta les lèvres et John l'imagina se forcer pour garder les yeux fermés.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il. Agréable.

John fut satisfait et remua ses doigts pour les glisser sous le t-shirt du détective.

-Agréable ? répéta-t-il encore en rencontrant enfin la peau chaude de Sherlock juste au-dessus de l'élastique de son bas de pyjama.

La langue du médecin traça l'os de sa hanche, laissant une traînée humide et brûlante.

-La crête iliaque.

-La crête iliaque ? Tu perds de ton charme, John.

Il le fit taire en mordant sa peau juste sous ses côtes.

Son ventre se contracta alors qu'il rit et John y déposa plusieurs baisers appuyés. Puis, il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du corps du détective et vint embrasser sa joue, parfaitement rasée et lisse et douce. Il embrassa sa pommette, son œil, son front, son nez et enfin sa bouche. Encore et encore. Et il constata, pour la centième fois au moins, que Sherlock avait le goût du bonheur. John caressa la tempe de l'homme sous lui, fit déraper son index jusqu'à sa mâchoire, qu'il vint câliner du bout des lèvres.

-Le mandibule.

Sherlock grogna et rit en même temps, faisant vibrer sa gorge. Il fit basculer John sur le côté, l'encerclant de son bras, et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou. John comprit immédiatement le message et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock, le serrant contre lui.

Alors que la lune s'élevait haut dans un ciel d'un noir d'encre, John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, les garçons de Baker Street, s'endormaient doucement, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Alors ? ^^ Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit cours d'anatomie façon John Watson ? :p

Laissez-moi une review pour tout me dire et me partager vos idées.

Je vous dis à très vite, moussaillons, la bise ! ^^


	3. Linge de maison

AAAAAAAH ! (Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête d'entrer ici en criant à chaque fois, pardon ^^).

Il se trouve que j'ai une très bonne raison à cet excès de joie. Bonjour, d'abord (oui, la politesse, j'avais encore oublié), comment allez-vous ? :D Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, moi, ça va super ! Je reviens déjà avec un troisième chapitre, qui, je vous le donne en mille, est un 221B ! Je suis si heureuse ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, un 221B est un drabble de 221 mots, dont le dernier commence par un B, et qui, je trouve, est un très bel hommage à la série (non? :p). J'avoue ne pas avoir choisi le mot le compliqué en B pour commencer, promis j'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! En revanche, dites-moi, mon texte fait 221 mots, mais sans le titre, étais-je censée compter le titre dans le nombre total de mots ou pas ? Je ne sais pas du tout, à vrai dire, je suis encore novice, pardonnez-moi ^^.

J'avais très peur d'écrire un drabble de 221 mots (c'est siiii court), je suis donc encore plus satisfaite d'avoir relevé ce défi (je pense même réitérer l'expérience. Et oui, on ne m'arrête plus ^^).

Petit point précision (après j'arrête, promis), mais je me suis rendue compte ne pas avoir précisé que ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartenaient (entendez-vous mon cœur qui se déchire ? snif). Tout appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et aux incroyables Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss (si je pouvais récupérer Ben Cumberbatch, je l'aurais déjà fait depuis très longtemps, croyez-moi). Et je ne gagne absolument rien en publiant ces maigres écrits (juste un bonheur infini et une dose d'amour considérable (et quelques reviews ?:p)).

BREF. Entrons dans le vif du sujet. Il s'agit ici d'un K+, d'un Johnlock (encore et toujours !) et d'une romance à tendance fluff (tout ce qu'on aime, même si ça risque de changer, profitons-en ! ^^).

Bonne lecture, moussaillons !

* * *

 **Linge de maison.**

John était en train de se démener avec l'enveloppe de couette, plongeant malgré lui son corps entier à l'intérieur. Comment était-il supposé changer des draps seul ? Il était évident qu'il n'aurait pu compter sur Sherlock Holmes, puisque ce dernier était dans son fauteuil, doigts croisés sous le menton, à réfléchir à Dieu savait quelle enquête ou quel mystère de l'univers.

Après d'interminables minutes d'effort, le souffle court, John accrocha finalement ses mains sur ses hanches, fier du résultat, pourtant assez approximatif. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il manquait quelque chose. Alors il leva les yeux au ciel, excédé.

-Sherlock, sérieusement, tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de me voler les oreillers, soupira-t-il.

Il se retourna, à la recherche de ces maudits coussins, et tomba sur un détective aux boucles sombres comme la nuit, assis en tailleur à même le sol, habillant maladroitement les boules de tissu blanc d'une soie légère bleu foncé. La bouche du médecin s'étira franchement en un sourire attendri et amusé. C'était loin d'être une victoire pour l'esprit le plus affûté de sa génération, mais John sentit son petit cœur fondre devant cette vision. Sherlock avait les lèvres boudeuses de ne pas être capable d'enfiler des taies d'oreillers, mais jamais John n'avait vu chose plus adorable. Il se baissa et, sur une bouche délicieusement ourlée, il déposa un baiser.

* * *

Alors, alors, ALORS ? ^^ Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les trouver adorables, ces deux-là *regard rêveur*. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à me suggérer vos idées, etc, etc, etc (vous connaissez la chanson, non ?). Je vous embrasse bien fort et vous dis à très vite, moussaillons ! ^^


	4. Amour

(Ne crie pas, ne crie pas, ne crie pas) Bonjour ! (YEEESS!) Comment allez-vous ?

Je vous ai concocté un nouveau petit délire de fluff et de tendresse (non, ne me remerciez pas, je sais, heureusement que je suis là ^^). D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais les trois précédents chapitres commencent par "John" (le pauvre ^^), il était donc temps que cela change, non ?

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, blablablabla (arrêtons de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, voulez-vous ?).

Je vous présente ici un... (roulement de tambour) JOHNLOCK (êtes-vous surpris ?), un K tirant sur un petit T (je ne sais pas me décider entre les deux, pour tout vous dire. Disons que c'est un gros K et un petit T, c'est léger mais avec des sous-entendus), et un genre romance/fluff/guimauve/je-vais-mourir-d'amour-pour-ces-deux-là (vous voyez le genre ?).

Allez, je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

 **Amour.**

La lune, ronde et blanche, sans un nuage pour ternir sa beauté, s'élevait haut dans le ciel. Sherlock avait les yeux rivés sur elle, tandis que John n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il avait sa tête posé sur le ventre pâle et nu, qui se gonflait et se dégonflait au fil des respirations du détective. Il s'amusait à y dessiner de petites formes ; des étoiles, des fleurs, des nuages, des soleils, des cœurs. Des lettres, aussi. Il sourit doucement en écrivant, d'un doigt tremblant, Sherlock + John = pour toujours. La légèreté du moment lui fit monter le rose aux joues, dissimulées par l'obscurité de la chambre. Pour toujours. John inspira l'odeur de Sherlock en s'imaginant le faire jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. La fin des temps.

-John, soupira faiblement Sherlock. Quel âge as-tu.

Cela sonnait plus comme un reproche que comme une question. Un reproche un peu amusé. John déposa un baiser humide juste à côté de son nombril.

-Je t'adore, souffla-t-il tout contre la peau chaude.

Le détective soupira doucement. John traîna son corps le long des côtes de Sherlock et déposa sa joue sur sa poitrine, là où il sentait et entendait son cœur battre. Contre toute attente, Sherlock Holmes avait bel et bien un cœur, que John avait fait s'affoler il y avait seulement quelques heures. À ce souvenir, la peau du médecin s'échauffa et la peau fine de son visage se mit à lui brûler furieusement. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à cette situation.

-Je te chéris, susurra-t-il, ses lèvres posées sur la chair couverte de frissons et d'une légère pellicule de sueur.

Les doigts de Sherlock vinrent caresser les cheveux courts et blonds de John. Alors que ce dernier relevait la tête et approchait son visage de celui du détective, la main dérapa sur la joue mal rasée et la caressa tendrement. Le médecin, appuyé sur un coude, admira les traits fins de Sherlock, alors qu'il effleurait sa hanche du bout de l'index.

Leurs paupières étaient lourdes, d'amour, de sommeil, de sourires retenus, de souffles précipités. John ne résista pas plus longtemps et se pencha sur Sherlock, ses lèvres fusionnant avec les siennes. Un gémissement, proche du sanglot, s'échappa de la gorge du détective et disparut dans celle du médecin.

-Je t'aime, articula ce dernier sans émettre le moindre son.

* * *

*est roulée en boule au fond de son lit en train de pleurer toutes les larmes d'amour de son petit cœur* Hum hum, oui, donc ? ^^ Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous êtes dans le même état que moi. Je vous embrasse bien fort, moussaillons, à très vite ! :D


	5. Le vol

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? ^^

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver (encore, je sais, vous n'en pouvez plus de me voir) pour un nouveau et merveilleux chapitre !

Il s'agit ici d'un Johnlock accompagné d'un Mystrade (est-ce comme ça qu'on dit ?), avec un rated T et un genre romance/humour (ah ça pour l'humour, vous allez être servi ! enfin j'espère ^^). Sachez que ce qui suit est un gros délire auquel j'ai pensé hier et que j'ai failli ne pas écrire et effacer de ma tête. Sauf que ça n'a jamais voulu disparaître de mon esprit, alors je l'ai écrit, et je me suis mise à rire toute seule comme une idiote. J'espère que j'arriverais aussi à vous faire sourire ^^.

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas de sous et Ben Cumberbatch n'est toujours pas dans mon lit (on va finir par le savoir). Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, moussaillons !

* * *

 **Le vol.**

Lorsque Sherlock poussa la porte de leur appartement, il découvrit, surpris mais pas le moins du monde étonné, Mycroft, assis dans son fauteuil, son inséparable parapluie à ses pieds, et Greg, crispé dans celui de John, visiblement mal à l'aise. Sherlock tenta d'analyser la situation rapidement. Qu'avait-il fait – ou que n'avait-il pas fait – pour que Mycroft rapplique accompagné de toutou Lestrade ? Après la douloureuse épreuve que venait de lui faire endurer John – toute une matinée à faire des achats inutiles parmi une foule abondante de gamins surexcités et de parents dépassés et au bord de la crise de nerf, alors qu'il avait une centaine d'autres occupations plus urgentes –, il abandonna et se contenta d'un claquement de langue contre son palais.

-J'espère, mon cher frère, que tu t'es abstenu de faire quoi que ce soit dans nos fauteuils, et sous notre toit plus généralement, susurra-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse avec un regard perçant vers Greg, qui se tortilla.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

-Je suis au courant de ce que tu as fait avec ton docteur dans notre canapé à Thanksgiving alors que nous vous avions gentiment invités.

Sherlock vit Greg gigoter un peu plus sur le bord de l'assise. Un peu plus et il finirait par tomber, assurément, pensa le détective. John déboula dans la pièce au même moment, les bras fournis de paquets contenant diverses décorations de Noël ; dont certaines que Sherlock avait été obligé de choisir. Il pinça les lèvres, aussi tendu que l'était Lestrade.

-Salut, Greg, salua le docteur Watson, ignorant Mycroft qui avait ses yeux rivés sur Sherlock.

Il savait que c'était inutile de lui parler dans ces conditions, il ne répondrait pas.

-Salut, John, répondit Greg avec un petit signe de main.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, mon cher frère, enchaîna Sherlock sans prendre en compte la gêne de son compagnon et de celui de Mycroft.

-Tu n'as jamais su mentir, Sherlock.

-Reconnais que c'est plutôt une qualité, dit-il avec un sourire en relevant les sourcils.

-Toujours est-il que si nous avions voulu faire quoi que ce soit chez vous, nous aurions utilisé votre lit.

Sherlock eut une moue de dégoût, tandis que les joues de John prirent une violente teinte cramoisie.

-Tu n'oserais pas, chuchota le détective.

-Il oserait, affirma Greg d'une petite voix.

Mycroft eut un sourire satisfait, comme chaque fois que son fidèle toutou confirmait ses propos.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda Sherlock, plus agressif qu'auparavant.

-Récupérer ce que tu m'as dérobé.

John fronça les sourcils. Lestrade semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

-Non, répondit simplement le cadet des Holmes.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es toujours aussi insupportable.

-Il fallait mieux le cacher, grand frère.

-Si tu n'avais pas fouillé, tu ne l'aurais pas trouvé.

-De quoi vous parlez, au juste ? demanda soudain le médecin, agacé par tant de mystères.

-Rien du tout, répondit Mycroft, trop rapidement, un peu gêné.

Sherlock se dirigea vers le bureau où reposait leurs ordinateurs et ouvrit un tiroir.

-Il parle de ça. N'est-ce pas, mon cher frère ?

John, avant même de tourner la tête, n'apprécia pas du tout la nuance de danger dans la voix du détective. Il faillit en lâcher les courses, lorsqu'il découvrit un magazine des plus suggestifs entre les longs doigts de Sherlock, qui arborait le sourire le plus satisfait du monde sur son visage. Greg ne put retenir un gémissement à la limite du sanglot. Mycroft s'humecta les lèvres, visiblement sur le point de se lever et d'en coller une à son petit frère.

-Tu as d'ailleurs de piètres goûts en la matière, Mycroft, nota Sherlock, faisant mine de feuilleter le magazine.

L'aîné se leva, récupéra son parapluie, ajusta son costume impeccable, étouffa une toux et s'approcha du détective. Greg ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Je te remercie, petit frère.

Sans attendre une seconde, Mycroft récupéra son bien et s'avança à grands pas vers la porte. Greg sembla revenir brutalement à la réalité et s'éjecta du siège pour courir après son compagnon. La porte d'entrée claqua avec fracas.

-Sherlock ? interrogea John, médusé par la tournure qu'avait pris cette journée.

-Oui, John ?

-J'espère que tu lui as dit que je n'étais pas d'accord pour le faire sur son canapé.

Sherlock plissa les yeux et se rapprocha dangereusement du médecin, allant jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses hanches, le faire reculer et acculer contre le mur. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, plongeant son intense regard bleu métallique dans celui, légèrement inquiet, de John.

-Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir fait changer d'avis, susurra-t-il tout contre sa bouche avant d'y déposer un long baiser.

John laissa tomber les courses, qui se répandirent sur le sol, et amena le corps du détective contre le sien.

Sherlock parvenait toujours à le faire changer d'avis.

* * *

ALORS ? :D Qu'avez-vous pensé de Sherlock et Mycroft, fidèles à eux-mêmes (et de Greg et John évidemment) ? J'espère que vous appréciez le Mystrade autant que moi, parce que vous risquez de le revoir assez vite ^^. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée (pluvieuse pour moi) et vous dit à très très vite. La bise, moussaillons !


	6. Le temps qui passe

Bonsoir (et oui, j'arrive plus tard que d'habitude, pardonnez-moi ^^). Comment allez-vous ?

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui, avec une joie non dissimulée, pour mon premier vrai drabble. En effet, ce texte, titre compris, fait 100 mots pile (HALLELUJAH !). Donc, c'est court, très court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. J'avais cette idée d'un Sherlock vieux (et je pense écrire d'autres choses sur lui plus âgé d'ailleurs, ça m'intrigue ^^).

Ici donc un Johnlock (même si c'est pas vraiment basé sur leur relation, mais bon, ils sont ensemble, point ^^), un rated K+ et aucune idée du genre xD. Un soupçon de romance ? À vous de décider, moussaillons.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas d'argent, sinon un bonheur complet à vous partager ces maigres écrits).

* * *

 **Le temps qui passe.**

Les boucles sombres de Sherlock devinrent blanches comme neige, tout comme ses sourcils et ses longs cils, rendant son regard encore plus hypnotique, et les poils fins qui recouvraient son corps, épousant sa peau pâle. Le sombre démon devint un ange clair, rivalisant avec les sculptures des plus grands Dieux grecs. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, comme toujours, mais John n'en perdit pas une miette. Il adora observer les rides creuser ses traits et le temps courber son dos. Pour son plus grand plaisir, chaque année qui passait transformait son époux en véritable créature divine.

* * *

Je trouve ce drabble assez poétique (ouais, je me jette un peu des fleurs, je sais), du moins c'est ce que j'ai voulu donner comme impression. Dites-moi comment vous l'avez ressenti et interprété, j'adore discuter avec vous :D. Je vous dis à très vite, pour quelque chose d'un peu plus long peut-être. Des bisous ^^.


	7. Cauchemar

Le bonjour à vous, moussaillons ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je vous retrouve pour un nouvel épisode de Johnlock forever ! On me dit dans l'oreillette que ce n'est pas ça... Ah oui, un nouveau chapitre de Quelques notes d'amour. ^^ Il arrive plus tard que prévu, mais bon, il est là, alors bon, je suis pardonnée ? ^^

Il s'agit encore et toujours d'un Johnlock, d'un rated K+ et d'un genre Hurt/Comfort/Romance (et d'un gros fluff).

Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne que de l'amour. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Cauchemar.**

John, les yeux brouillés par les larmes, regardait, impuissant et désemparé, Sherlock s'éloigner de lui. Silhouette aux ailes sombres trop grandes traînant derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, ne tourna même pas la tête. Il marchait, droit, d'un pas assuré, déterminé, et s'en allait loin de John. Le cœur de celui-ci se serrait dans sa poitrine, se tordait. Il avait si mal. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'était-il arrivé pour que cela arrive ? Il n'avait rien vu venir. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient couchés enlacés, amoureux, et réveillés brisés, indifférents. Sherlock partait. Cette évidence frappa John comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, comme une gifle sur le visage. D'habitude, quand ils se disputaient, le détective boudait dans le canapé et John faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Jamais l'un d'eux n'avait osé déserté le champs de bataille. Le corps du médecin était en charpie sur le sol de leur appartement, son cœur, broyé en mille petits éclats tranchants. De grosses larmes brûlantes roulèrent sur ses joues.

John inspira une grande goulée d'air et ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre, mais un fin rayon de lune traversait les rideaux mal fermés. Une voiture passa dans la rue, brisant le silence nocturne, éclairant, comme un flash, les murs de la chambre. Un groupe de jeunes cria, au loin. Puis tout redevint calme. Seuls les battements affolés de son cœur résonnèrent dans la pièce. Son souffle était saccadé, paniqué, et les images de son rêve tournoyaient furieusement dans son crâne. Pourtant, il sentait le corps, chaud et rassurant, de Sherlock blotti tout contre le sien, son ventre épousant merveilleusement la courbure de ses reins. À sa respiration, John devina qu'il ne dormait pas. Et, en effet, ses longs doigts vinrent papillonner sur sa peau, couverte de sueur. Il les déposa sur ses côtes, là où, le médecin le savait, il pouvait sentir les pulsations précipités de sa poitrine.

-Un cauchemar ? murmura-t-il, sa bouche tout contre son oreille.

John se contenta d'acquiescer. Le bras de Sherlock raffermit sa prise autour de son corps dans une étreinte réconfortante et protectrice.

-L'Afghanistan ?

Cette fois, John secoua la tête et un frisson traversa son échine.

-Pire, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sherlock embrassa son épaule.

-Tu partais.

John sentit les doigts de l'homme se crisper sur sa peau. Il attrapa alors la paume de sa main et y déposa un baiser.

-Je ne partirai pas, John.

Le médecin laissa échapper un sanglot.

-Jamais, insista Sherlock.

Et il pressa ses lèvres contre la nuque de John.

-Tu promets ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond.

-Je promets.

* * *

Boooooh, c'est qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux *o*. Je vous dis à très vite et je vous embrasse ! ^^


	8. Rouge à lèvres

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? :D

ALORS OUI JE SAIS CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE. J'avais dit que je ne publierai pas de texte de plus de 1000 mots, du moins que j'essaierai. Eh ben il y en a 1030. Pardon. MAIS. Je suis certaine que vous allez vite me pardonner (et même me supplier de vous en redonner. Hum, pardon ^^). Puisque, mesdames et messieurs, il s'agit d'un Johnlock (jusqu'ici rien de nouveau), d'un genre romance et... d'un rated M (je vous entends hurler derrière votre petit ordinateur. Il est enfin là !) Il va donc sans dire que si vous n'aimez pas ça (oui, c'est possible, et il n'y a absolument aucun soucis à ça), vous pouvez attendre tranquillement mon prochain chapitre (qui sera sûrement plus sage. Ou peut-être pas ;) ) ou aller lire d'autres de mes écrits ^^.

Toujours est-il que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise et que vous ne partez pas en courant et vous rappelle que rien de tout ceci n'est à moi (sauf mon imagination un peu... étrange. Vous allez comprendre. Disons que j'ai des fantasmes assez... hum.) Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **Rouge à lèvres.**

Il était un peu plus de deux heures de l'après-midi, lorsque John poussa la porte de leur appartement de Baker Street. Il revenait de la clinique, où il avait réussi à se dégoter un mi-temps, et était clairement épuisé. Il referma la porte doucement derrière lui, retira son blouson, déposa ses clés et écrasa un bâillement. Puis un hoquet de surprise. John battit rapidement des paupières. La fatigue était-elle si intense qu'il en venait à avoir des hallucinations ?

-Bonjour, mon John, susurra la voix délicieusement basse de Sherlock.

Il ne rêvait pas et, en prime, il était désormais parfaitement réveillé. Plus alerte que jamais.

-Comment s'est passée ta matinée de travail ?

John était incapable de savoir quelle attitude adopter. Il détailla plus attentivement Sherlock, qui était tranquillement installé au fond de son fauteuil en cuir. Il portait sa célèbre robe de chambre en soie bleue et… Il sembla à John que c'était tout. Enfin, presque. Sur sa peau incroyablement blanche, une délicate nuance de groseille ornait ses lèvres habituellement rosées. Le médecin n'avait jamais vu d'homme avec du rouge à lèvres, il ne pouvait donc pas affirmer être attiré par ça. Pourtant, il aurait menti s'il avait nié la chaleur caractéristique qui s'était installée au creux de son ventre.

-Tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ?

La voix de Sherlock était traînante et maîtrisée. Si désirable. John déglutit et finit par s'avancer maladroitement vers le brun. Il se pencha, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche entrouverte d'où un mince filet de souffle chaud s'échappait et l'embrassa. Pourtant, sa bouche eut à peine le temps d'entrer en contact avec celle de Sherlock que ce dernier poussait John en arrière, le faisant basculer dans son fauteuil d'une pression sur le haut de son torse. Un sourire carnassier étira les traits du détective. Du bout de ses orteils nus, il écarta les genoux du médecin et s'installa entre eux, posant ses longs bras de part et d'autre des cuisses de John.

-Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui, John.

Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale ; comment Sherlock pouvait-il se montrer si froid en temps normal et être si brûlant en cet instant ? John n'eut pas plus de temps pour la réflexion, car la bouche, outrageusement peinturée du détective, vint prendre la sienne en un baiser langoureux. Le médecin laissa échapper une longue plainte en sentant un léger goût de cerise se répandre sur la langue. Où, Diable, son colocataire avait-il déniché un rouge à lèvres pareil ? Jusque là complètement immobile, John sembla reprendre vie et prit le visage tant aimé entre ses mains, caressant les hautes pommettes ciselées. Le salon ne fut plus habité que par leurs baisers mouillés et leurs gémissements soupirés.

-Sherlock, murmura John.

Ce dernier avait aventuré ses longs doigts fins près de la braguette de son pantalon.

-Mmh ?

-Tu… Tu vas…

-Oh oui, John, je vais.

John se sentit affreusement rougir alors qu'il était de plus en plus à l'étroit. Sherlock s'appliqua à retirer le bouton, baisser la fermeture éclair et écarter les pans du pantalon, découvrant une bosse révélatrice sous le coton noir du boxer. Il y appuya fermement la paume de sa main. John gémit, se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure et attrapant les poignets du détective. Du bout des doigts, il abaissa le jeans et le sous-vêtement sous les fesses du médecin. L'érection de John se dressait juste sous les yeux de Sherlock et il s'en sentit terriblement excité, envoyant une décharge électrique dans son bas-ventre. Le brun resta un instant à admirer la peau rose et tendue de son sexe avant de relever lentement ses prunelles bleues aux pupilles fortement dilatées sur son visage, qui s'enflamma encore un peu plus. Il était si intensément bandant.

Sans prévenir, Sherlock souffla sur le bout de l'érection de John, le faisant sursauter et gémir bruyamment.

-Pas un bruit, John, Mme Hudson reçoit ses amies du club de Bridge.

-Je fais de mon mieux, Sherlock, répondit celui-ci d'une voix rauque en se tortillant sur l'assise du fauteuil.

Le détective retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire licencieux. Alors que John expirait longuement pour évacuer la pression qui l'écrasait et échauffait dangereusement son corps, Sherlock le prit dans sa bouche brûlante et humide. Le médecin jura, ce qui fit doucement rire le détective, envoyant des vibrations dans le corps de John. Lentement, Sherlock laissa sa tête descendre le long de son sexe jusqu'à le faire buter au fond de sa gorge. Le blond ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la bouche rouge autour de lui. Il aurait pu en jouir immédiatement, mais il se força à se contrôler, enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de son amant. Sherlock creusa ses joues, aspirant son érection, et John arqua son corps sous la bouche exquise. Peu à peu, le détective installa un rythme lent, maîtrisé et absolument insupportable pour son colocataire. John se sentait approcher irrémédiablement du point de non-retour. Cela ne s'arrangea en rien lorsque Sherlock, son sexe toujours profondément enfoui dans sa bouche, releva les yeux, où toute trace de bleu avait disparu, pour les plonger dans les siens.

-Bordel, Sherlock.

L'allure s'accéléra imperceptiblement, mais cela suffit à John à perdre pied et il plongea dans les méandres de la jouissance, s'abandonnant lascivement contre le dossier, ses doigts toujours désespérément accrochés aux cheveux de Sherlock. Il sembla au médecin qu'il perdit la notion du temps avant de revenir à lui, baisser la tête et tomber sur deux saphirs étincelants qui l'observaient malicieusement. La joue de Sherlock était appuyée sur la cuisse de John, ses mains amoureusement posées sur ses hanches moites. Malgré lui, le blond aperçut les traces rouges autour de son sexe et il en fut inexplicablement satisfait. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils.

-Où as-tu…

-Mme Hudson.

-Qu…

-Il traînait dans sa poche.

-Tu veux dire que tu lui fais les poches ?

John était scandalisé, mais Sherlock lui offrit un sourire d'ange et il ne put résister. Il l'attira à lui, l'installant contre son flanc, et déposa un baiser des plus chastes sur ses lèvres à mi-chemin entre le rose et le rouge. Après tout, ça valait bien le coup.

* * *

Alors, dites-moi tout ! C'est ma première scène de fellation, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop mauvaise ^^. Je suppose que vous me pardonnez mes trente petits mots en trop ? *sourire d'ange* ;). Je vous dis à la prochaine, moussaillons, plein de bisous.


	9. Joyeux Noël, Molly Hooper

Bonsoir, comment ça va ? ^^

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouvel OS, et avec du nouveau cette fois ! *danse de la joie* Oui, parce que Sherlock et John sont adorables, hein (Johnlock forever), mais j'avais envie de faire d'autres couples (genre vraiment très envie), donc voilà enfin ! (et il y en aura d'autres, pas de panique, et certains dont je m'excuse d'avance, même si vous ne savez pas encore, du coup.)

Il s'agit ici d'un Sherlolly (oui, je sais, je suis pas fan du couple, mais Molly me fait mal au cœur, on dirait tellement moi, bref *hum*), d'un rated K+ et d'un genre romance et humm hurt/comfort (maybe ? ça peut être vu ainsi), mais c'est surtout un gros fluff. C'est, comme vous avez sûrement dû le deviner avec le titre du chapitre, une revisite de la fameuse scène _Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper_ suivi d'un kiss sur la joue, adorable et sexy de la part de notre Sherlock *o* (ouais j'aurais bien pris sa place, à la Molly).

Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient, et mon seul salaire se constitue de vos reviews ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Joyeux Noël, Molly Hooper.**

Sherlock venait d'analyser Molly avec rapidité et flegme, comme à son habitude, et tenait désormais le cadeau emballé de rouge dans ses mains, la petite étiquette découverte entre ses doigts. Très cher Sherlock.

-Tu dis toujours des choses horribles. À chaque fois. Toujours. Toujours, murmura Molly, blessée.

Sherlock se sentit honteux et impardonnable. Il était probablement le plus intelligent des détectives consultants, toujours était-il qu'il avait été bien bête. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir l'intérêt que lui portait la jeune femme ? La réponse était pourtant très simple et elle lui survint au moment où la main de Molly claqua sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas voulu le voir. Bien qu'elle se détourna vite de lui, Sherlock avait eu le temps d'apercevoir les larmes sous ses yeux. Et elle s'enfuit, sans demander son reste.

Il ouvrait la bouche et la refermait, comme un poisson, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. En temps normal, il ne prêtait jamais attention aux conséquences de ses actes, mais il ne pouvait contenir ce pincement qui lui serrait le cœur à chaque battement. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui et il imaginait sans mal à quel point ils devaient être choqués. Il entendait la voix de John, dans sa tête, lui rappeler combien il n'était qu'un parfait idiot. Sherlock n'était pas d'accord. Un connard, voilà ce qu'il était. Le dernier des cons. Et il venait de briser la seule femme qui avait eu la folie de l'aimer.

Sans plus réfléchir, il bondit vers les escaliers, dévala les dix-sept marches à toute allure, manquant de tomber, et se heurta au froid glacial qui régnait dehors. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pris ni écharpe ni manteau ni même aucun vêtement susceptible de le couper du vent qui transperça sa peau et le gela jusqu'aux os. Par réflexe, il enroula ses bras autour de son corps. Pourtant, il ne sentait pas réellement le froid, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines suffisait à ne pas le transformer en glaçon. Alors qu'il repérait la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la rue, quelques flocons de neige se mirent à tomber, si fins que Sherlock n'y fit pas attention. Rien, pas même une tempête, n'aurait su le détourner de son objectif ; Molly Hooper.

Ignorant superbement la circulation, il se rua sur la route et atteignit le trottoir d'en face en un rien de temps, à peine quelques secondes qui s'évaporèrent dans la buée de son souffle. Il saisit le poignet de Molly, la faisant se retourner vers lui. Elle parut surprise, heureuse, puis résolument en colère. Sherlock s'attendait d'ailleurs à recevoir une seconde gifle. Il l'avait pourtant bien méritée. Mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant néanmoins de lui lancer un regard noir.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il et le mot se perdit dans le brouhaha de la ville.

Molly fronça les sourcils, prête à lui demander de répéter.

-Pardon, réitéra Sherlock, à peine plus fort.

Son visage s'adoucit imperceptiblement et le détective, contre toute attente, ressentit une bouffée d'affection, qui lui échauffa les joues, pour Molly. Il caressa alors la peau de son poignet et les traits de la jeune femme finirent de se détendre complètement.

-Tu es un imbécile, Sherlock Holmes.

-Je sais, j'ai raté tous les indices…

-Non, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Tu es un imbécile qui va attraper la mort à sortir en chemise par un temps pareil.

Sherlock prit enfin pleinement conscience de la température hivernale, largement en-dessous du zéro. Un frisson le parcourut tout entier et il grelotta. Molly retira ses gants, qu'elle enfila aux mains du détective, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui passer son écharpe autour du cou. Une nouvelle vague de tendresse envahit Sherlock.

-Rentre, Sherlock, tu vas être malade.

-Pas sans toi.

Il ressemblait à un enfant, à exiger de la sorte, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas repartir sans elle.

-D'accord, rit-elle, d'accord. Je viens.

Elle lui prit la main et commença à l'entraîner vers son appartement, mais Sherlock ne bougea pas et Molly fut obligée de se tourner vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Joyeux Noël, Molly Hooper.

Et il se pencha pour voler ses lèvres en un doux baiser. S'il ne l'était pas encore, il comptait bien se faire pardonner. Derrière eux, les flocons redoublèrent d'intensité.

* * *

Hm, alors ? ^^ Ils sont mignons, quand même. Non ? ^^ Allez, dites-moi tout, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours. Je vous embrasse, moussaillons, à très vite. :p


	10. Trop tard

Bonsoir à vous, moussaillons !

Je vous retrouve en cette douce soirée pour un nouvel OS (beaucoup moins gai (sans jeu de mots xD) que d'habitude, sorry).

Il s'agit d'un Johnlock, d'un rated K et d'un genre Drama/Tragedy (ouais snif). Sortez les mouchoirs, peut-être, au cas où (je suis méchaaaaante).

Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne rien, tout est à Satan et son bras droit (j'ai nommé Steven Moffat et mon adorable Mark Gatiss (jtm 3)). Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Trop tard.**

La colère, qui couvait dans son cœur, explosa soudainement en John et il sauta à la gorge du serveur. De Sherlock Holmes. Son meilleur ami qui se croyait tout permis, y compris de faire croire à sa mort puis de revenir, le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que John lui saute dans les bras, le pardonne et passe rapidement à autre chose ? Mais il allait devoir apprendre que la vie ne fonctionnait pas ainsi, que tout n'était pas toujours si simple. John, les joues rouges de fureur, serra ses mains autour du cou du détective. Il aurait tant voulu le tuer pour de bon, qu'il sache ce que cela faisait réellement. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pu y survivre une seconde fois.

Il sentait Mary s'accrocher à sa ceinture pour le faire lâcher prise, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il voulait s'éloigner, il voulait laisser Sherlock respirer, mais ça lui était physiquement impossible. De grosses larmes, lourdes et cuisantes, roulèrent sur ses joues et, déjà, la pression se fit moins forte. Les yeux du détective restaient fixés sur ceux du médecin ; lentement, il inspira une goulée d'air tiède. Le restaurant était agglutiné autour d'eux, les visages, consternés, voire choqués, tournés vers ces deux adultes se comportant comme des enfants. Un sanglot secoua le corps de John.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Sherlock, sa voix tremblant de rage.

Ces mots lui faisaient tellement mal. Il était à des kilomètres de les penser, mais il se devait de montrer au grand Sherlock Holmes que tout, dans la vie, ne pouvait lui être acquis d'un claquement de doigts, que tout le monde ne courbait pas l'échine face à lui uniquement parce qu'il avait des yeux à se damner. Il était un humain, au même prix que les autres, malgré toutes ses qualités – et ses nombreux défauts –, et il était temps pour lui de l'apprendre, que ça lui plaise ou non. Et, visiblement, ça ne lui plut pas. Ses sourcils se fendirent légèrement et il pinça les lèvres. John se releva, lui tourna le dos et se concentra pour maîtriser sa respiration, secouée de spasmes douloureux. Mary lui frottait gentiment le dos en lançant un regard désolé au détective.

Alors que les gens, petit à petit, retournaient s'asseoir, John en conclut que Sherlock était parti et il en fut immensément triste. Décidément, les sentiments humains n'étaient définitivement pas le fort du détective. Il fallait dire que John, ce soir, se comportait en parfaite diva. Lui dire de déguerpir alors qu'il voulait lui hurler de rester, et de ne plus jamais repartir par la même occasion, n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu. Mais Sherlock ne pouvait pas toujours gagner, le manipuler et s'amuser avec son cœur de la sorte. Il n'en avait pas le droit, et le médecin était blessé que le brun s'amuse autant de la situation. Il s'était joué de lui pendant deux ans. Deux longues années d'errance, de larmes et de visites au cimetière sur une tombe finalement vide.

Pourtant, John ne pouvait nier la joie, il essayait pourtant de toutes ses forces, qui faisait battre son cœur. Son meilleur ami était en vie, il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il eut un rire nerveux qui se noya dans ses larmes. Mary prit ça pour un véritable sanglot et referma ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il se dégagea gentiment, un air faussement contrit sur le visage et s'éclipsa. Il avait besoin d'air. Et il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui.

Automatiquement, il se mit en route vers Baker Street. Il eut vaguement l'impression que la dernière fois qu'il se rendait là-bas était hier et non plusieurs mois en arrière. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, alors, en quelques minutes, il fut arrivé. Il s'arrêta devant les chiffres d'or ; 221B. Sherlock y était forcément, John pria pour qu'il y soit, l'attendant avec un bon verre de vin. Ou un thé. Ou même rien, juste lui, cela ferait très bien l'affaire. Alors qu'il poussait la porte et respirait cette odeur si familière, un sourire éclaira son visage. Il se rua dans l'escalier.

La porte, derrière laquelle il revoyait leur salon, était entrouverte et John, sans attendre une seconde de plus – deux ans étaient déjà largement suffisants –, posa sa main dessus et l'ouvrit. La pièce était sombre, aucune lumière n'était allumée, et l'appartement était calme, décidément trop silencieux. Pourtant, il devait forcément être ici sinon la porte aurait été verrouillée. Un fracas sans nom lui parvint de la chambre de Sherlock et il s'y précipita, son cœur affolé dans sa poitrine. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, son esprit uniquement focalisé sur son ami, il savait déjà ce qu'il trouverait. Et son intuition le trompait rarement.

Le médecin tomba à genoux en découvrant le corps, secoué de convulsions, du détective sur le sol, un flacon de médicaments vide entre ses doigts tremblants. Son dos était arqué en un angle improbable et, au coin de sa bouche, un mince filet de salive coulait sur sa joue. Ce qui choqua le plus John fut pourtant la blancheur inquiétante de la peau de Sherlock. Il se traîna jusqu'à lui, attrapa sa taille et le colla contre lui, le serrant à l'en étouffer. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur saignait abondamment et se déchirait irrémédiablement.

-John, souffla Sherlock d'une voix rauque alors qu'il se calmait un peu. Tu es revenu ?

John fut incapable de répondre.

-Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Laborieusement, Sherlock amena sa main glacée sur la joue de John et la caressa tendrement. Le médecin y déposa ses larmes et l'embrassa.

-Tais-toi, Sherlock, tu veux. Tout va bien se passer, je suis près de toi maintenant.

-Au moins, je t'aurais revu... une dernière fois.

Dans un ultime effort, le détective lui sourit, puis, ses yeux se révulsèrent et se fermèrent. Définitivement. John crut mourir en même temps que lui. Une fois n'était donc pas suffisante ?

* * *

Petit disclaimer que je fais ici, parce que je ne voulais pas vous spoil plus haut, mais il est évident que je ne fais en aucun cas l'apologie du suicide. J'espère malgré tout que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, même tout petit, n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire d'un auteur ! ;) Ah et dites-moi si vous trouvez la petite référence (externe à Sherlock) dans les dernières lignes de dialogue (je vous aide ^^). Des bisous !


	11. Elle et lui

Bonjour, bonsoir, à tous !

En direct, sous vos yeux ébahis, un nouveau chapitre, assez court (pour une fois, ça change ^^), et pas très très joyeux, mais hey qui a dit que j'écrivais que des trucs joyeux ? Le drama, c'est mon rayon ! xD Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Il s'agit ici d'un euh... je viens de me rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas de pairing xD Disons que c'est un Johnlock mais plus d'actualité (roh lisez hein vous comprendrez !), d'un genre drama/family et d'un rated K+.

* * *

 **Elle et lui.**

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur Londres et, ce soir-là, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et parsemé de milliers de petites étoiles. La lune, en un croissant parfait, scintillait et suffisait à elle seule à éclairer le 221B Baker Street. Les volets ouverts laissaient entrer un épais rayon blanc qui se coulait sur le parquet et se finissait au pied du mur. L'appartement était silencieux, serein, seuls quelques frottements venaient rompre le calme inhabituel.

Un homme, grand et mince, au visage auréolé de boucles sombres, déambulait à travers le salon, pieds nus, en simple pyjama de coton et éternelle robe de chambre en soie sur les épaules. Au creux de son coude, un petit être endormi respirait doucement. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient rivés sur Rosamund. Alors qu'elle était bien au chaud entre les bras de Morphée depuis des heures, il n'avait pu résister à la bercer contre son cœur. Elle était si fragile, minuscule et innocente. Si belle. Et elle avait le nez de John.

À la pensée du médecin militaire, les yeux de Sherlock s'humidifièrent légèrement. Son meilleur ami avait osé le laisser seul avec sa fille, lui qui n'était finalement encore qu'un enfant. Comment allaient-ils se débrouiller tous les deux ? D'un index incertain, Sherlock dessina le contour de la joue de Rosamund et déposa un baiser tremblant sur son front lisse.

-Tout ira bien, Rosie. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Je te le promets, murmura-t-il tout contre la peau chaude du bébé.

Désormais, c'était elle et lui contre le reste du monde.

* * *

SNIF ! Je suis cruelle avec vous, pardon ^^ Mais il est pas mignon notre Sherlock en papa improvisé ? *o* Moi je veux bien l'adopter :3 Je vous embrasse et vous dis à très vite, moussaillons !


	12. L'amour d'un frère

BONSOIR ! (oui, j'abandonne mes bonnes manières, hop)

Comment ça va bien ? J'espère que ça va bien, parce que moi ça va super bien ! Pour le disclaimer comme quoi rien ne m'appartient, je pense que vous avez compris maintenant, on peut peut-être s'éviter plus de souffrances inutiles.

AUJOURD'HUI, jour spécial, puisque je vous propose (enfin) un texte sur mon deuxième couple préféré (probablement à égalité avec le Johnlock d'ailleurs. Oui oui, je suis infidèle, sorry). Et je suis extrêmement consciente que ce ship ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde (eh il en faut pour tout le monde, hein). D'ailleurs, je pense que sur ce couple, c'est soit on l'adore, soit pas du tout, il ne doit pas y avoir de juste milieu. Bref, là n'est pas l'important. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de prendre vos responsabilités. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. C'est tout simple, en fait ! :) Il s'agit donc ici d'un Holmescest (j'en vois qui font la grimace dans le fond. Que voulez-vous. On a tous nos petites faiblesses). Je suppose que c'est maintenant que je dois souhaiter une bonne soirée/journée à ceux qui s'en vont ? Désolée pour vous. Mais je vous dis à très vite quand même ! ;)

C'est mon tout premier et je dois dire qu'écrire sur Sherlock ET Mycroft était assez stressant/angoissant/flippant (vous pouvez continuer la liste). Mais le résultat me plait assez (autant être honnête). Je pense qu'ils sont un peu OOC, mais c'est simplement comme ça que je les imagine quand personne ne les regarde.

Pour ceux qui aiment (j'espère que je ne suis pas toute seule ? xD), sachez qu'il y a de GRAAANDES chances pour que d'autres suivent (et pas des plus softs, comme celui-ci). Passons justement au rated (POPOPO cette transition ! Je sais, merci), c'est un K, je pense, et un genre Romance/Family/Hurt/comfort. Et bien sûr un Holmescest.

Je le répète une dernière fois (histoire que ceux qui dormaient à côté du radiateur l'entendent bien), NE LISEZ PAS SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS. Je ne veux juste pas de soucis derrière. Et puis vous êtes grands hein (normalement).

Allez, pour ceux qui restent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **L'amour d'un frère.**

Mycroft était confortablement assis dans le fauteuil de John, l'horrible coussin aux couleurs de leur cher pays calé derrière son dos. Il ne lui en tiendrait probablement pas rigueur, maintenant qu'il était marié, il mettrait moins les pieds ici. Alors qu'il entendait les pas lourds de Sherlock dans l'escalier, Mycroft jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre ; à peine minuit. La soirée avait dû être terrible pour que son petit frère rentre si tôt du mariage de son meilleur ami. Le cœur de Mycroft se pinça légèrement. Dans quel état passerait-il cette porte ? Il n'eut pas à se poser la question plus longtemps, car le cadet des Holmes, dans un geste un peu brusque, entra dans le salon. Ses yeux, irrémédiablement, tombèrent sur son frère. Il laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme ; celle de Mycroft en l'occurrence.

-Mycroft, pas maintenant.

Sa voix était incertaine, basse et étrangement sourde. Mycroft préférait de loin le Sherlock hargneux.

-Sherlock.

-Demain, Mycroft. Sors.

Sherlock resta planté devant la porte qu'il avait laissée grande ouverte, la tête baissée. Mycroft se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de voir son visage. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

-Comment c'était ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut badin.

-Horrible. Maintenant, sors.

-Et comment étaient les mariés ?

-Au comble du bonheur, Mycroft, comment veux-tu qu'ils soient ?

Sherlock semblait passablement agacé et sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mycroft se rendit compte, un peu brutalement, qu'il avait tenté, toute sa vie, de protéger son petit frère, mais qu'il n'avait pu le faire que physiquement. Il ne pouvait protéger les sentiments de Sherlock. Raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé de ne pas en avoir. Mais qui était-il pour lui ordonner cela alors que, lui-même, aimait de tout son cœur cet homme qui allait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre ?

-Ferme la porte, Sherry.

Son ancien surnom, depuis combien d'années ne l'avait-il pas prononcé ? Il eut l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans, son petit frère rivant ses yeux pleins d'admiration sur lui. À sa grande surprise, Sherlock obéit et la porte se referma dans un claquement discret.

-Approche.

Sherlock releva alors la tête, dévoilant ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Et remplis de larmes lourdes. Mycroft avait devant lui le fantôme de son frère de dix ans lorsque celui-ci venait dans sa chambre après avoir fait un cauchemar atroce. Il fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête, l'enjoignant à venir près de lui. L'heure n'était plus au dédain et autres sarcasmes typiques des Holmes. Les barrières tombaient. Sherlock traîna ses pieds sur le sol vers le fauteuil club usé. Mycroft se décala, laissant une mince place à sa droite, et ouvrit son bras. Le détective s'y laissa tomber de profil et déposa automatiquement son front sur l'épaule de son grand frère. Le bras de Mycroft se referma sur le corps frêle de Sherlock, qui trembla avant d'être secoué de sanglots.

Pendant des heures, Mycroft resta simplement à serrer Sherlock contre lui, sans un mot, sans un geste de plus que frotter son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se calmer, d'un coup. Le grand frère sourit, c'était typique du détective. Pleurer de quoi créer un nouvel océan et, la seconde d'après, s'endormir. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était petit, bercé par la respiration de Mycroft dans ses cheveux et la chaleur réconfortante de son corps. Pourtant, cette fois, Sherlock resta éveillé, son souffle, à travers la fine chemise de l'aîné, encore léger et un peu brusque par moment. Mycroft déposa doucement un baiser sur les cheveux de son petit frère.

-Je ne suis plus un gamin, Myc.

Sa phrase ressemblait davantage à un grognement, mais Mycroft en avait l'habitude, les larmes ayant rendu sa voix rauque et sa gorge sèche.

-Définitivement, assura-t-il pour le taquiner.

Sherlock le pinça sous les côtes et ils se mirent à rire. D'un doigt, Mycroft retira l'écharpe bleu que le cadet avait gardée et le força à se redresser pour enlever son long manteau noir. Il les jeta sur le fauteuil en face alors que Sherlock passait son bras droit autour de sa taille, frottant sa joue près de sa clavicule, et ramenait ses jambes sur celles de son aîné. Mycroft se laissa faire et joua distraitement avec les boucles sombres.

-Il est heureux avec elle.

La voix de Sherlock tomba comme une enclume sur les épaules de Mycroft.

-Tout comme il l'est avec toi.

-C'est différent.

-Ça te contrarie.

Ça n'était pas une question, alors Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il renifla bruyamment. Une voiture passa dans la rue, éclairant l'appartement d'une lumière blanche un bref instant, puis il fut de nouveau baigné d'un halo jaune orangé. Mycroft, à son arrivée, avait uniquement allumé une petite lampe de chevet.

-J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'aime comme John aime Mary, souffla-t-il tout doucement dans la chemise blanche de son frère.

Ce dernier lui releva le menton de son index et le força à plonger ses yeux, incroyablement bleus et brillants, dans les siens. Il resta un long moment à le fixer ainsi, dans le silence agréable du salon, jusqu'à ce que la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock se mette à trembler. Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, Mycroft y posa un tendre baiser. Le détective, comme soudainement réveillé par ce contact, s'accrocha un peu plus à son aîné, agrippant sa peau et ses cheveux entre ses doigts, et le lui rendit.

-Je t'aime bien plus, Sherry, chuchota Mycroft contre sa bouche.

-J'ai cru l'oublier, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils se sentirent tous deux revenus vingt ans en arrière, alors qu'ils échangeaient leur premier baiser. Mycroft traça du bout du pouce les sillons que les larmes de Sherlock avaient creusés sur ses joues. Le détective agrippa la nuque de son frère et l'attira plus durement à lui, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue retrouvant sa compagne, et, ensemble, ils gémirent doucement. Le portable de Sherlock vibra à l'intérieur de sa poche. Il voulut d'abord l'ignorer, mais Mycroft s'éloigna de lui. C'était John.

-Il semblerait que le blondinet a du mal à oublier son cher et tendre détective, ironisa l'aîné.

Sherlock lui rendit un regard noir.

-Il te demande pourquoi tu es parti si vite.

-Il me rappelle qu'on se voit demain.

Mycroft souleva un sourcil.

-Je ne passe donc pas la nuit ici ?

-Bien sûr que si, cher frère.

Sherlock verrouilla l'écran et remit le portable dans son manteau avant de venir enrouler ses longs bras autour du cou de Mycroft, posant un baiser papillon sur sa bouche.

-Il faudra juste que tu ne fasses pas la grasse matinée.

Mycroft soupira d'aise en embrassant la mâchoire de Sherlock.

-Heureusement, je n'en suis pas familier.

Et ils échangèrent un long baiser, les larmes du plus jeune définitivement oubliées.

* * *

J'avoue, je suis égoïste, je me suis fait purement plaisir avec ce texte. Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (pour les courageux qui sont encore là ^^). En attendant, je vous à vite. Bisous, moussaillons ! ;)


	13. Papa

Bonsoir à tous !

Nouveau petit chapitre ^^. Il s'agit ici d'un Johnlock, d'un rated K+ et d'un genre romance/family. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Papa.**

Rosie agitait ses petites jambes, assise sur le fauteuil de son père, une seule chaussure au pied, pendant que Sherlock bataillait farouchement avec l'autre. John patientait sagement avec le manteau de sa fille entre les mains. Les yeux de la gamine étaient rivés sur les boucles presque noires de l'homme qui dansaient devant elle. Elle en saisit une au passage sans toute fois tirer dessus. Du haut de ses six ans, elle avait appris à prendre patience lorsque son parrain entreprenait de l'habiller.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de t'appeler Papa ? lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Sherlock marqua un bref temps d'hésitation et ses yeux se dirigèrent une seconde vers John, qui était debout juste derrière lui.

-Parce que je ne le suis pas, répondit-il, nerveux.

-Mais tu t'occupes de moi comme Papa.

-Moins bien.

-C'est plus drôle.

-On serait perdu. Comment nous reconnaîtrais-tu, entre Papa et Papa ?

La petite fille considéra la question un instant, les sourcils froncés dans un tic caractéristique de son père, alors que Sherlock parvenait enfin à lui enfiler sa deuxième chaussure. Il se recula légèrement, admirant son œuvre et parut satisfait. Il se releva sans se retourner, incapable d'avoir une confrontation visuelle avec le père de la petite, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

-Tu pourrais être Papa Sherlock ? intervint-elle.

-C'est ridicule, lâcha le détective.

La gamine ne s'en offusqua pas, elle avait l'habitude maintenant. John semblait émerger d'un rêve particulièrement agréable et s'agenouilla devant sa fille.

-Tu voudrais l'appeler Papa, ma puce ?

Rosie acquiesça doucement, osant un bref coup d'œil vers Sherlock.

-S'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, je n'en vois pas non plus.

La mâchoire du détective faillit s'en décrocher.

-John, commença-t-il dans l'espoir vain d'emmener son compagnon en discuter ailleurs.

-Tu y vois un inconvénient ? demanda-t-il sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Sherlock, se tournant vers lui, cet incroyable sourire sur le visage.

Un souffle chaud se répandit dans tout le corps du détective. Il bomba le torse.

-Aucun.

Rosie sourit de toutes ses dents de lait alors que Sherlock attrapait la taille du médecin pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. À la prochaine, moussaillons ! :p


	14. Arrête d'être mort

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? :)

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je vous préviens tout de suite, n'est pas joyeux du tout. DU TOUT. GENRE PAS DU TOUT. Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous allez finir par me détester à les faire souffrir comme ça. C'est mon petit côté sadique qui ressort, je n'arrive pas toujours à le contrôler.

Il s'agit d'un Johnlock, d'un genre tragedy/drama et d'un rated T (parce que c'est pas sympa sympa, mais c'est pas violent non plus, c'est juste au cas où). Comme vous pouvez le constater au titre de ce OS, je reprends quelques lignes de dialogues de la série (par contre j'ai pas du tout vérifié s'il dit ça mot pour mot, mais j'ai repris l'idée générale ^^). Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient, sauf mon sadisme, et je ne gagne rien (sauf quelques reviews ? Ça ne tient qu'à vous, n'oubliez pas que c'est mon unique salaire et que j'en ai besoin pour vivre).

Je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Arrête d'être mort.**

Il faisait horriblement gris ce matin-là, pas un rayon de soleil n'était venu réchauffer Londres depuis une bonne semaine – depuis une éternité dans le cœur de John. Deux ans que son meilleur ami était parti. Vingt-quatre mois. Sept cents trente jours. Évidemment, il les avait compté. Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire ? Il errait comme une âme en peine dans leur appartement. Il avait été incapable de déménager. Quitter le 221B ç'aurait été quitter Sherlock, ç'aurait été trahir Sherlock, et il n'aurait pu le supporter. Alors, chaque jour, il rangeait, nettoyait, époussetait, triait et finissait par tout remettre en place dans le salon, la cuisine, la chambre de son ami, la sienne. Chaque jour, il pliait les pantalons et mettait sur des cintres les chemises du détective. Chaque nuit, il pleurait inlassablement alors que la lune montait haut dans le ciel et redescendait irrémédiablement pour laisser la place au soleil – aux nuages. À la morosité des heures qui se ressemblaient. Ça faisait deux ans que John vivait dans une espèce de brouillard où il ne distinguait plus la joie de la tristesse. Deux ans qu'il pleurait et riait tout en même temps, son corps violemment secoué par des spasmes.

Comme chaque dimanche, il prenait le temps de coiffer ses épis, de vaporiser quelques gouttes de parfum au creux de son cou, de porter son plus beau pull sur sa plus belle chemise et osait affronter le monde extérieur. Depuis que Sherlock n'était plus là, il avait coupé tout contact avec ses amis ; Gregory Lestrade, Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes, Mike Stamford et les femmes en général. Il n'y avait plus que le détective dans sa tête, et quelques idées noires qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de refréner, même si, ces derniers temps, c'était de plus en plus compliqué. Il partit à pied à travers les rues de Londres pour se diriger vers le cimetière, vers son meilleur ami. Face à la tombe de noir vêtue – semblable à un curieux détective – , il laissait les larmes couler sur son visage, là où, d'habitude, il tentait de les contenir. Il posa une main tremblante sur le sommet de la stèle et la caressa doucement, s'imaginant effleurer la peau de Sherlock.

-Je suis désolé, Sherlock, j'ai cru… J'avais cru pouvoir te garder auprès de moi pour toujours, mais le fait est que tu es… Tu n'es plus là. J'avais cru aussi pouvoir t'oublier.

Il rit, se sentant particulièrement ridicule de parler dans le vide. En temps normal, il gardait toujours le silence. Il faut croire qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

-Mais… Sherlock. Je t'aime. J'ai mis le temps, tu te moquerais probablement de moi, mais, ça y est, j'ai saisi. Je t'aime, très certainement depuis le début. Alors, s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose pour moi. Une dernière chose. Après je ne te demanderais plus rien. Arrête… Arrête d'être mort. S'il te plaît. Je t'en prie. Arrête.

Sa voix mourut dans les sanglots qui menaçaient de surgir.

-Adieu, Sherlock.

Et il tourna les talons.

Une forme, dans les buissons, remua et disparut également.

John revint rapidement au 221B, secoué par ce qui venait de se passer. Il aurait été incapable de planifier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, heureusement, il avait déjà tout prévu depuis des jours. Il l'avait répété encore et encore dans sa tête ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Le nœud était même déjà fait. Tout ce dont il avait besoin l'attendait bien tranquillement dans la chambre au bout du couloir, celle de Sherlock. Il n'eut plus qu'à grimper sur la chaise et passer la corde autour de son cou. Ce fut moins compliqué qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il avait cru ne pas y arriver, renoncer au dernier instant, jeter tout ça à la poubelle, mais c'était tellement dur, tellement douloureux dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que c'était le manque qui finirait par le tuer s'il ne le faisait pas lui-même.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier ; c'était le moment ou jamais, il ne fallait pas que madame Hudson le voit dans cet état. Il laissa encore rouler quelques larmes brûlantes sur ses joues et observa le vide devant ses pieds. Un détail attira néanmoins son attention. Ça ne pouvait être sa logeuse ; la personne montait trop vite, comme si elle gravissait les marches quatre par quatre. Probablement Greg. Peu importait. D'un coup de talon, il recula la chaise, qui s'écroula sur le parquet, et ses pieds se tortillèrent au-dessus du sol. Aussitôt, l'air lui manqua, la douleur s'empara de son corps et il chercha à glisser ses doigts sous la corde. Un mince filet d'air, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait en cet instant. Pourtant, s'il y avait de l'oxygène, il avait de la vie. Alors il se força à serrer ses poings contre ses cuisses.

Le noir commença à envahir sa vision. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la personne apparut. Sherlock apparut. Le cœur de John explosa et l'obscurité l'engloutit.

Sherlock se dépêcha de prendre John dans ses bras, le soulevant pour laisser la corde desserrer son cou. Le corps de son ami retomba mollement contre le sien. Il le posa doucement sur le sol et se pencha dans l'espoir d'entendre les battements de son cœur. Le silence lui répondit. Le détective resta à fixer son ami, son seul ami, son meilleur ami. L'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Il serra le corps inerte contre lui, inspirant le parfum – qu'il reconnut comme étant le sien – au creux de sa nuque et caressa ses cheveux.

-Pardonne-moi, John.

Le soleil ne se leva plus et il n'y eut plus de détective consultant dans le monde.

* * *

Hum. Pas très joyeux tout ça. Pardon ^^. J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je vous dis à la prochaine, plein de bisous, moussaillons !


	15. Surprise

Bonjour, bonsoir, moussaillons !

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau texte (j'ai définitivement abandonné l'idée de faire des textes de moins de 1000 mots, désolée ^^) considérablement plus joyeux que le précédent (j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'ailleurs, parce qu'il risque d'y avoir encore des deathfics par ici, que voulez-vous, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher). Comme d'hab, rien il est à moi, pas de sous (mais vous pouvez m'envoyer des cookies, j'adore ça).

Un petit Johnlock, une fois de plus, un rated K+ et un genre romance/fluff/préparez les mouchoirs :D.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Surprise.**

John vérifia une dernière fois l'adresse que Sherlock lui avait envoyée par message le matin-même, leva les yeux sur le bâtiment et entra. Il monta approximativement une centaine de marches avant d'arriver sur le toit, lieu du rendez-vous. Le détective avait été très secret quant à cette petite surprise. Aucun indice, aucune indication, il avait été muet comme une tombe, ce qui était plutôt surprenant, généralement il ne savait pas tenir sa langue. John avait alors bien pensé à se changer en rentrant de sa journée de travail aux urgences, mais il n'avait eu aucune idée de quoi enfiler. Devait-il mettre un costume ? Une cravate ? Des vêtements simples ? Sherlock n'avait pas soufflé un mot sur ça non plus. Il était donc resté avec son jeans et son pull en laine affreux. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva sur le toit, essoufflé, il regretta aussitôt.

Sherlock avait fait installer une table, recouverte d'une nappe blanche, avec deux chaises, des bougies partout autour de lui et des bouquets de roses rouges. John remarqua sarcastiquement qu'il ne manquait plus que la musique. Il fut néanmoins surpris du romantisme dont faisait preuve son compagnon ; cela lui ressemblait si peu. Les yeux du médecin tombèrent d'ailleurs sur le détective, magnifique dans son costume sombre, son cou enserré dans un nœud papillon, ses boucles folles auréolant son sublime visage pâle. Il déglutit et se fustigea mentalement d'avoir gardé cette horreur que Sherlock détestait. Cependant, ce dernier s'avança vers John, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et vint déposer un baiser sur la commissure de sa bouche.

-Bonsoir, amour, murmura Sherlock.

-Bonsoir, toi, répondit John, interdit. Je peux savoir ce que c'est que tout ça ?

-Ma surprise.

-Tu fais fort, hein.

-Je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié, encore moins pour toi.

Il embrassa John à pleine bouche, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Sa main vint appuyer contre la courbure des reins du médecin, qui attrapa les pans de la veste de Sherlock.

-Je vois ça, souffla-t-il alors que le détective se reculait. Tu aurais quand même pu me préciser qu'il fallait que j'enfile quelque chose de plus… convenable.

-Non, c'est parfait comme ça, amour.

Deux fois l'emploi de son petit surnom, nota John. Un sourire étira sa bouche ; quelque chose de considérablement agréable se tramait par ici. Sherlock tira la chaise vers lui et le blond s'empressa d'aller s'y asseoir. Pendant que son amant faisait le tour de la table et prenait place à son tour, John jeta un coup d'œil sur le ciel ; il était grandiose, d'un bleu cobalt qui virait sur le bleu outremer et constellé de milliers d'étoiles, même si, cette nuit, elles risquaient plus de déborder des yeux du médecin. Un souffle chaud envahit son corps. C'était donc ça, le bonheur.

Sur la table, il découvrit des dizaines de pétales rouge bordeaux, deux coupes de champagne et deux assiettes contenant une fine tranche de foie gras français au sirop d'agave ainsi que du pain d'épices. Il en eut l'eau à la bouche. Comment Sherlock s'était-il débrouillé pour organiser tout ça et garder le secret ? Ils trinquèrent, le regard complice et aussi pétillant que les bulles alcoolisées, et commencèrent à manger. John lui raconta sa journée de travail, ses patients, des anecdotes. Le détective garda le silence, hocha la tête au bon moment, rit à ses blagues, caressa ses doigts, lui vola un baiser ; un dîner somme toute normal pour eux.

Une sole remplaça le canard, accompagnée de poivrons à la tomate et d'un riz blanc. Les amoureux continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, des enquêtes de Sherlock, du blog de John, de madame Hudson et sa manie de les surprotéger comme des enfants, de Mycroft et Greg qui étaient incapables de se déclarer l'un à l'autre alors que leur amour crevait les yeux. Ils riaient, se souriaient, piquaient dans l'assiette de l'autre alors qu'il s'y trouvait exactement la même chose, s'embrassaient au-dessus de la table et, rapidement, il fut l'heure du gâteau. Un fraisier, le préféré de John. Il remercia Sherlock pour cette délicate attention. Un petit cœur avait été dessiné au coulis de fraise sur le dessus de sa part. Il rit doucement ; son compagnon était particulièrement sentimental, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, même s'il s'imaginait mal le supporter sur le long terme. Sherlock restait Sherlock.

-Et je peux savoir ce qu'on fête, ce soir ? demanda John en engloutissant une fraise.

-Je te rassure, amour, je ne suis pas devenu mielleux au point d'avoir retenu la date à laquelle on s'est mis ensemble, même si je continuerais de chérir ce jour jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, nous ne fêtons donc rien de ce genre.

-Quoi alors ?

-Tu es trop curieux, nota Sherlock en penchant la tête.

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as préparé tout ça pour… rien.

Sherlock plongea son regard un peu trop intensément dans celui du médecin.

-C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas pour rien.

Et, à leur droite, un feu d'artifice explosa, faisant sursauter John. Une gerbe d'or pétillant et d'argent éclatant dans la profondeur des cieux. Tout autour d'eux, la ville scintillait de mille feux.

-Sherlock, tu y as été un peu fort avec le feu d'artifice, non ? Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de m'inviter au resto, comme tout le monde ?

-Je ne suis pas tout le monde, John. Et cet abruti s'est trompé dans l'heure. Mais, tu as raison, je vais faire quelque chose de terriblement normal, que tous les gens normaux font.

John était amusé par la situation, un léger sourire aux lèvres, une coupe de champagne à moitié vide à la main. Pourtant, lorsque le détective se leva, reboutonna sa veste, toussota en ébouriffant ses cheveux et posa un genou à terre, près de lui, il redevint sérieux. Il posa le verra sur la table, de peur de le faire tomber tant sa main s'était mise à trembler. Sa mâchoire se contracta.

-Sherlock, si tu me fais le coup du lacet défait, je t'assure, je t'étripe.

-J'ai pensé à le faire, mais je me suis dit que tu le prendrais très mal.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

-Du coup, j'ai renoncé.

En même temps, il sortit un petit écrin de velours rouge de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit, dévoilant un simple anneau d'or jaune. Si John n'avait pas été assis, il serait probablement tombé. Sherlock souriait et cette simple vision suffisait à le faire chavirer.

-John Hamish Watson, acceptes-tu de devenir mon mari ? On dit souvent pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais je crois qu'avec moi ça sera surtout pour le pire.

John n'attendit même pas que Sherlock termine sa phrase, il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon – son futur mari. Il le fit se relever et passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant encore et encore. Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

-Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?

La voix de Sherlock était délicieusement basse et rauque.

-Oui. Oui, je le veux, mon amour. Je veux être ton mari.

Sherlock Holmes-Watson passa la bague autour de l'annulaire gauche de John Holmes-Watson. Un nouveau feu d'artifice explosa derrière eux, tandis qu'ils riaient et s'embrassaient. Le détective avait parfois tendance à voir les choses en grand.

* * *

Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas les trouver adorables. C'est impossible. Laissez-moi une review pour me dire à quel point vous rêvez que Sherlock vous demande en mariage de cette façon (moi j'en rêve en tout cas). Allez, je vous laisse, à bientôt, moussaillons ! :p


	16. Lullaby

Bonsoir !

Je vous retrouve enfin (après deux jours d'absence, sorry) avec un nouveau chapitre hum très hum joyeux ? Ok je vais pas vous mentir, c'est sûrement le plus triste que j'ai fait jusqu'ici. Ouais, je sais. Donc, clairement sortez les mouchoirs. ^^

Il s'agit d'un Johnlock, d'un rated K et d'un genre romance/tragedy/drama/deathfic (ouais j'ai spoilé, mais on le sait dans les premières lignes ALORS C'EST BON EUKÉ CALME TON CLAVIER). C'est extrêmement dans le pathos, mais c'est voulu et, promis, pour le prochain, je vous en fais un plus sympa ^^.

Petite info, le titre de ce chapitre est le titre d'une chanson (sur laquelle j'ai écrit ce texte et qui me l'a fortement inspiré, d'ailleurs les dialogues en sont quasiment copiés, du coup, si vous voulez un brin de musique dans votre oreille, Lullaby de Sleeping at Last, c'est gratuit, ça fait plaisir :p). Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Lullaby.**

L'avenue avait été fermée à la circulation par les bandes jaunes de Scotland Yard, pourtant, les klaxons et autres bruits de roues sur le bitume résonnaient tout autour d'eux, les gens affluaient derrière les barrières, curieux. Des cris, des rires gras, des murmures et puis les sirènes des pompiers, des ambulances, des voitures de polices, tout se mélangeait en un vacarme assourdissant aux oreilles de John. Il ne releva pas la tête pour autant, continuant de glisser ses doigts tremblants et couverts de sang dans les cheveux emmêlés de Sherlock. Celui-ci était pâle comme la mort et suffoquait dangereusement, les paupières lourdes de douleur et la respiration hachée ; il ne lui restait plus que quelques instants pour dire les mots de toute une vie et il semblait être incapable de formuler la moindre syllabe, ce qui devait être en train de le rendre fou. Le médecin savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire – si lui ne le savait pas, alors qui le saurait ? –, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer lorsque Lestrade avait hurlé qu'on appelle une ambulance au plus vite. C'était humain, d'espérer, non ? Pourtant, maintenant, tandis que le sang s'écoulait à flot du corps fin de son ami, toute trace d'espoir l'avait déserté.

Alors John, agenouillé sur le bitume trempé en plein milieu de la rue, tenait fermement le corps de Sherlock, étalé sur ses cuisses, sa tête tendrement calée sur son coude. Et il caressait sa peau, encore et encore, comme si cela pouvait aider le détective à avoir moins mal. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues et tombaient sur le manteau noir de son colocataire. Il se pencha, son dos protesta, mais qu'en avait-il à faire dorénavant ? Et embrassa le front moite de sueur froide de Sherlock. Il posa juste ses lèvres sur la peau blanche et resta ainsi, durant de longues secondes. Une éternité peut-être. Le monde disparut et le temps s'arrêta.

Ils étaient à la poursuite d'une dangereuse criminelle, ayant fait trois morts, dont deux enfants de moins d'un an. Une femme abominable, un être sans cœur, avait songé John. Et ils l'avaient rattrapée, à l'endroit même où Sherlock se vidait lentement de son sang. Sauf qu'elle avait une arme et avait tiré. Une balle. Une seule, en plein estomac. Le limier s'était écroulé, la suspecte, interceptée par Greg et ses hommes, et John, et bien John s'était écroulé aussi. Il savait que si Sherlock ne se relevait pas, il n'y parviendrait pas non plus. Comment continuer d'avancer sans sa canne, son repère ? Son monde.

Une perle salée s'écrasa sur la tempe de Sherlock. John se redressa et lui sourit franchement. Même aux portes de la mort, il restait incroyablement beau.

-John, tenta Sherlock.

-Shh, il n'y a rien à dire.

Le limier secoua la tête, faisant virevolter quelques mèches de cheveux qui n'étaient pas collées sur son visage, visiblement pas d'accord avec son ami. Il attrapa sa main et enlaça leurs doigts. Le cœur de John n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux ; comment l'amour pouvait-il faire aussi mal ? Comment pouvait-on se rendre compte qu'on aimait quelqu'un à mourir lorsque celui-ci était justement en train de mourir ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu l'accepter avant ?

-Je t'aime, articula la bouche de Sherlock sans, toutefois, qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Le visage de John se fendit douloureusement et il hocha frénétiquement la tête ; lui aussi, de toute son âme. Un mince filet de sang coula de ses lèvres et le long de sa joue pour disparaître à la naissance de ses cheveux. John s'empressa de l'essuyer ; rien ne devait venir entacher la blancheur cristalline de la peau de Sherlock, rien ne devait lui rappeler qu'il allait mourir. Qu'il allait le perdre, pour toujours.

-Tais-toi, Sherlock, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus ferme.

 _Garde tes forces. Je t'en prie, encore un peu. Ne pars pas maintenant. Ne m'abandonne pas._

-Respire.

 _Continue d'alimenter ton corps de ce magnifique oxygène. Ne meurs pas. Reste._

-Reste.

Un sanglot traître s'échappa de la gorge de John alors qu'il s'affaissait légèrement, ses épaules voûtées sous le poids intolérable du chagrin. Les doigts de Sherlock se resserrèrent autour des siens. Celui qui mourait rassurait celui qui restait.

-Pardon, articula encore Sherlock.

John se rendit compte que sa voix lui manquait déjà, il avait besoin de l'entendre. Une dernière fois. Encore. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla pathétiquement et il amena le visage de Sherlock contre le sien, sa joue contre celle du limier. Elle était déjà si froide. Il entendit l'ambulance arriver. Il était trop tard. Trop tard. Rien ni personne ne pouvait plus le sauver désormais.

Alors il l'embrassa, un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres glaciales. Les yeux de Sherlock laissèrent passer une lueur de terreur ; il était terrorisé par ce qui allait se passer, ce qui allait arriver. John ne pouvait rien faire, ne pouvait pas l'aider. Pourtant, il installa un peu plus confortablement la tête du détective contre lui et caressa ses cheveux, son front, ses joues, son menton, son nez, sa bouche ; il voulait être partout pour que Sherlock ne se sente pas seul. Jamais.

-Tout va bien, amour.

Sa voix était si faible. Il avait si mal. Si terriblement mal.

-Tout va bien, répéta-t-il pour s'en convaincre lui-même. Il est l'heure de dormir. La lune veille sur toi, tout comme moi. Ferme les yeux et dors, amour. D'autres aventures t'attendent.

Sherlock ferma les yeux après un ultime regard appuyé vers John – _ne m'oublie pas_. Le souffle du brun se faisait rare et, avant qu'il ne s'évapore totalement, le médecin embrassa sa pommette.

-Bonne nuit, mon ange. Je t'aime.

Le corps de Sherlock ne bougea plus, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte ne laissa plus passer d'air et ses cils restèrent serrés. L'ange aux cheveux sombres s'envola et la vision de John devint noir ; sa tempe heurta le sol violemment. Le monde se tut.

* * *

JE SAIS, C'EST TRISTE. Pardon ^^. Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait beaucoup plaisir ;). Et puis je vous dis à la prochaine, bisous !


	17. Punition

_Bien. Me revoici. Un petit mot vite fait pour vous dire que finalement je ne change rien. Voilà. Premièrement, parce que j'ai pas le temps. Deuxièmement, parce que j'ai pas le courage. Mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas le temps. Alors voilà, ce recueil reste tel qu'il est._

 _Bonjour, moussaillons !_

 _Me revoici donc avec un nouveau texte, écrit pour le jeu des Nuits du FoF sur le thème Punition (OUI JE SAIS, mais j'ai dû me restreindre parce qu'on ne peut pas écrire de MA, donc bah j'ai fait quelque chose de trèèèès soft, mais c'était dur (humhum) parce que vraiment ce thème était parfait). Mais je suis jouasse, parce que j'ai réussi à placer à un de mes fantasm... hum une idée que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps. Sherlock avec un certain accessoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez._

 _C'est donc ici un Holmescest, un fluff et un rated K+ (peut-être un petit T, juste au cas où, j'en sais rien !). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le ventre, les mains crispées dans ses folles boucles brunes, encore plus désordonnées que d'habitude, les yeux fermés pour dissimuler ses pupilles dilatées, la respiration haletante, voire erratique, les cuisses tremblantes et couvertes d'un liquide collant. Un dernier baiser fut déposé entre ses omoplates avant que le corps derrière lui se retire du matelas. Un bruit de frottement lui signifia qu'il était d'ailleurs déjà en train de se rhabiller, alors que lui était réduit à l'immobilité, à la soumission. C'était tout juste s'il pouvait respirer convenablement dans cet accoutrement. Il aurait voulu se souvenir de comment tout ceci avait débuté, mais il n'y parvenait pas et n'était pas réellement certain de le vouloir vraiment. Il ne voulait pas repenser au moment gênant où il avait dû enfiler cette chose et s'exposer aux yeux gourmands de son frère.

-Bien. Je présume que nous allons nous revoir très vite, petit frère.

-Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'était justement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

-Tu ne peux pas...

-Quoi donc ?

Il pouvait entendre dans sa voix le haussement de sourcil incrédule.

-Me laisser comme ça, marmonna-t-il dans l'oreiller.

Son frère eut un rire sardonique alors qu'il entendait ses chaussures glisser sur le tapis coûteux de cette chambre d'hôtel. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et caressa sa joue en lui souriant légèrement.

-Je te trouve ravissant avec ce corset.

Les joues du plus jeune se colorèrent vivement de cramoisi alors que son visage s'enflammait dangereusement. L'aîné se pencha, déposa un baiser sur sa pommette et se recula déjà, boutonnant sa veste de costume. Puis, après un dernier regard appuyé sur le corps splendide de son petit frère aux courbes sculptées par le morceau de tissu, il se détourna et posa une main sur la poignée.

-J'espère que tu auras retenu la leçon, cette fois, cher frère. Et, si ce n'est pas le cas, je pourrais toujours revenir une nouvelle fois. Je te soupçonne d'avoir plus qu'apprécier cette petite séance.

C'était vrai, mais, bordel, jamais il ne l'avouerait. Sherlock avait toujours adoré les punitions de Mycroft.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je vous dis à très vite, moussaillons, prenez soin de vous._


	18. Un baiser

_Rien ne m'appartient._

 _*arrive sur la pointe des pieds et pousse la poussière du bout du pied* Hum... Bonjour ?_

 _OUAIS JE SAIS ÇA FAIT ARCHI LONGTEMPS ! Mais je suis là. Alors, t'emballe pas la nouille. Je suis là, parce que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un p'tit truc qui traînait que j'avais écrit à l'époque et que j'avais pas publié... du coup, le v'là. Et puis, comme j'aime faire les choses bien, c'est un vrai drabble (eh ouais mon bon monsieur). Bon et puis je vous avoue que j'aimerais_ vraiment _revenir pour de vrai. Genre m'y remettre quoi. Donc je peux rien vous promettre, parce que j'ai encore rien écrit de nouveau (et j'ai plus rien en stock, maintenant...), mais je vais essayer. Parce qu'ils me manquent, bouhouh (et vous aussi ^^). J'espère ne pas vous avoir tous perdu en route..._

 _Je reviens donc avec un Johnlock (retour aux sources), un rated K+ et un genre tout fluffly mignon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture, moussaillons ! :D_

* * *

 **Un baiser.**

John Watson adorait embrasser Sherlock Holmes. Il aimait goûter ses lèvres tantôt au tabac, lorsqu'il cédait à la tentation et pensait que son compagnon ne le remarquait pas, tantôt au thé. Et, là encore, les possibilités étaient vastes. Bergamote, menthe, fruits rouges, cannelle, jasmin, rhubarbe. Jusqu'à un beau jour où le médecin trouva, sur la langue du détective, la chaleur et le réconfort du chocolat. John n'essaya pas de comprendre la nouvelle addiction du brun, il s'en contenta, et ne put alors plus se passer des baisers de Sherlock, qui ignorait tout de l'engouement de son fidèle acolyte.

* * *

 _Bon bah voilà, comme d'habitude, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et soutenez-moi ! ;) À très vite, j'espère, la bise !_


	19. Table

_Rien ne m'appartient._

 _Eh salut les p'tits loups ! (OUAIS JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! Ne t'emballe pas trop, Jacqueline, quand même.) J'ai profité des Nuits du FoF pour me remettre à ce recueil, et j'ai réussi (et j'en suis contente). Alors, sachez que je n'ai aucune idée d'où j'ai été cherché ce texte. Juste que j'ai vu un des thèmes, "Table" en l'occurrence, et j'ai commencé ça sans savoir où ça allait me mener... et here I am ! Donc voilà, tout ça pour dire que ne cherchez pas trop, j'ai juste écrit comme ça me venait et la fin est cucul à souhait (mais ça fait jamais de mal, comme on dit)._

 _Donc, comme je l'ai dit, ce... truc ? a été écrit à l'occasion des Nuits du FoF sur les thèmes "Table", "Valeur", "Atmosphère" et "Réflexion", ouais tout ça... :) Il s'agit d'un Johnlock, un rated K+ et d'un hurt/comfort/cucul-la-praline (quoi ? ça existe pas ? possible... ^^). J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

La table était toujours pleine de ce joyeux bazar, mélange organisé de béchers, assiettes sales avec des restes de nourriture, morceaux de corps divers, pipettes, solutions aux couleurs plus ou moins rassurantes. Pourtant, plus personne n'y touchait. Depuis bien longtemps. Tout avait été laissé en état ; que pouvait-on bien en faire ? Rendre à la morgue les bouts d'humains volés ? Se débarrasser du reste ? C'était une idée. Mais alors que resterait-il ? Comment se rappellerait-on de l'unique détective consultant au monde si l'on faisait disparaître les seules traces des repas qu'il avait bien voulu ingérer, si l'on jetait le contenu des fioles dans l'évier, si l'on lavait les assiettes dans lesquelles il avait mangé - les rares fois où il l'avait fait ? Que resterait-il de lui ? Comment son colocataire pourrait encore se souvenir de lui ? Comment pourrait-il projeter l'illusion que son meilleur ami était encore en vie, même s'il ne l'était plus ? Comment pourrait-il encore faire semblant que tout allait bien, alors que de toute évidence ça n'était plus le cas depuis que son imbécile d'ami s'était jeté du haut de ce fichu immeuble ? John était incapable de nettoyer cette table, même sur les conseils de Mrs Hudson, les remarques de Mycroft ou les réflexions l'air de rien de Greg. Il jouait au sourd, s'amusait d'entendre leurs mots rentrer par une oreille et sortir par l'autre. Mais, au plus profond de lui, il était dévasté. Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé être capable de les écouter, mais la réalité était là ; cruelle et cuisante dans sa gorge ; il ne pouvait pas. Sûrement parce qu'il avait cet espoir fou de revoir Sherlock passer encore le pas de cette maudite porte, l'entendre encore râler sur une enquête qu'il aurait jugé trop simple, se faire réveiller encore par les douces mélodies de son violon, se disputer encore pour un thé mal sucré. N'importe quoi ! Pourvu que ce nigaud soit encore en vie. Pourvu qu'il arrête d'aller déposer des fleurs sur cette tombe froide et impersonnelle.

Mais les jours s'enchaînaient, comme une longue plainte monotone, et Sherlock ne revenait pas, et cette table semblait de plus en plus imposante, et John s'abîmait un peu plus dans ses réflexions morbides et ses souvenirs heureux où son meilleur ami était encore là pour le faire sourire. Il ne supportait plus rien ; ni ses gardes, ni les visites de sa logeuse, ni ses rencards auxquels il ne croyait plus de toute façon, ni cette pluie incessante qui tombait sur la capitale anglaise. Mais surtout pas cette atmosphère chargée, saturée, de remords. De regrets. Remords des disputes inutiles, regrets de ne pas avoir dit l'essentiel. Regrets de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Remords de l'avoir laissé sauter, regrets de ne pas l'avoir retenu par quelques mots, à peine trois. Ils auraient suffi. Il le savait, voulait s'en convaincre, parce que c'était bien plus facile de se dire qu'il était le coupable, plutôt que d'imaginer que son ami ait pu faire ça de son plein gré. Non, c'était forcément lui, pauvre médecin militaire qui n'avait pas été suffisant pour le grand Sherlock Holmes. Quel était le poids de sa valeur face à cet homme capable de tout, y compris de se laisser tomber dans le vide ?

John n'entendit rien, occupé à fixer cette table encombrée de ses souvenirs. Il n'entendit pas la clé dans la serrure qui tourne, les pas dans l'escalier - cette démarche si particulière, cette façon de sauter une marche sur deux - ni même la poignée qui se tourne, le battant qui laisse entrer un visage, puis un corps. Un visage aux traits tirés, fatigués, mais toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes, des cheveux bouclés, plaqués sur le front, des yeux incroyablement clairs. Un corps sculpté, grand, maigre, recouvert d'un long manteau noir, une écharpe bleue autour du cou. Un regard qui le cherche, qui a besoin de son meilleur ami, de l'homme avec qui il était au téléphone avant la chute. Avant cette mascarade. John n'entendit rien, ne vit rien, ne sentit rien, sinon cette cruelle habitude de la déchirure de son cœur dans sa poitrine, cette blessure irrémédiable au creux de ses entrailles qui continuait de laisser échapper l'encre noire de son bonheur. Comment pourrait-il s'imaginer quoi que ce soit, lui qui se rendait au cimetière tous les dimanches ? Comment pourrait-il seulement penser que Sherlock puisse avoir une quelconque affection pour lui, lui qui n'était rien, rien qu'un humain banal ?

-Tu étais suffisant.

Aussi, il sursauta. Aussi, quand cet imbécile vint l'enlacer, il pleura. Aussi, il arrêta de pleuvoir, sur la ville et dans son cœur ; Sherlock était rentré à la maison et John ne pensa pas un instant à être énervé. Il était bien trop heureux pour ça. Au fond, il avait eu raison de ne pas débarrasser cette table ; le scandale que le détective aurait fait...

* * *

 _Gnnn :D Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère vous retrouver vite pour d'autres aventures ! La bise, moussaillons ! ^^_


End file.
